Ments meg!
by Victoria Lisa
Summary: Villámsebesen House-ra szegezte megtöltött fegyverét éles szemekkel meredve rá. House tartotta a szemkontaktust rendíthetetlen ábrázattal, ugyanakkor belül igenis meg volt rémülve, melyet heves szívverése is igazolt... Ha felcsigáztalak katt! ; :D
1. A túszejtő

_**Sziasztok újra!:)) Itt van az új történetem! Ez egy kicsit másféle mint amit eddig írtam így még kíváncsibb vagyok a véleményetekre.:) Légyszi olvassátok el és írjatok!:) ****Köszönöm!:)**_

* * *

Cuddy gondolataiban elmerülve, csábos léptekkel caplatott a klinika felé. Teljesen rutin feladatának számított a House utáni hajkurászás. Már legalább egy órája mondta neki, hogy kezdje el a klinikai kötelezettségeit. Benyitott a kettes vizsgálóba: sehol senki. Benézett a hármas, majd az egyes ajtó mögé is, de mindkettő üres volt. – Hol a francba lehet? – gondolta magában, eltűnődve.

Odament egy hosszú rézvörös hajú, szép arcú nőhöz, Susanhoz. Ő volt a klinikáért felelős nővér. Nemrég vette fel az itteni káosz rendbe hozására és persze House szemmel tartására. De belátta, hogy ha egy egész sereg új alkalmazottat is állítana a férfire, akkor sem tudná őt igazán ellenőrzése alatt tartani.

- Már jó régóta benn van a kettesben – válaszolt Susan készségesen az igazgatónő kérdésére.

- Ott már néztem és nem láttam – ráncolta szemöldökét zavartan Cuddy, majd szétnézett maga körül.

- Pedig ott kell lennie, hacsak nem ugrott ki az ablakon – nevetett a nővér, de Lisa szúrós szemeivel elhallgattatta.

Sosem kedvelte igazán a nővért, főleg mert House sokszor flörtölt vele és mindig is utálta másodiknak érezni magát, még ha House képzeletbeli listájáról is volt szó.

Újra elindult tehát a kettesszámú ajtóhoz, kitárta azt, majd bizonytalanul megszólalt:

- House? – nem kapott választ.

Már épp visszafordult volna, mikor meghallott egy furcsán sípoló hangot, aztán egy igen agresszív felkiáltást:

- Hogy csesződne meg ez a szarság!

Cuddy erre elmosolyodott és becsukta maga után az ajtót. Követte a hang forrását, s megtalálta House-t a vizsgálóasztal mögött a földön ülve játszani a gameboyával.

- Ez igazán eredeti – jegyezte meg Lisa elfintorodva.

- A gúnyolódás nem illik hozzád – mondta, mire Cuddy felvonta a szemöldökét. – A parancsolgatás annál inkább.

- Óh, ha te is így gondolod…- kezdte Cuddy győzedelmes mosollyal. – akkor azonnal hagyd abba a játszadozást és foglakozz a betegeiddel!

- Most komolyan azt gondolod, hogy nekem a megalázkodás áll jól?

- Ez a munkád.

- Behódolás egy hatalmaskodó kórházigazgatónak?

- House! – sóhajtott Cuddy lemondóan.

A férfi még mindig ugyanott ült. Játékát gondosan lerakta maga mellé, majd mereven nézett főnöknője szemébe, aki nem értette mért nem kel fel már a férfi. Ám hirtelen leesett neki.

- House, hol van a botod?

- Beadtam fényeztetni. Már igazán ráfért – vonta meg a vállát.

Cuddy most igazán nem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy vegye House poénjait. Idegesen beletúrt a hajába és mondta:

- Azonnal vedd elő és kezd el a munkád!

- Húha Cuddy! Eddig azt mondtad nem akarsz szexelni velem. De ha annyira ragaszkodsz hozzá.

- Muszáj mindenből viccet csinálni?!

- Nem tehetsz róla, hogy nincs humorérzéked.

Cuddy hirtelen megindult Greg felé ám ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és egy alacsony, kövérkés férfi jött be rajta. Minden szó nélkül előre húzta a kezét, amiben két barna botféleség volt. Sötéten összehúzta a szemeit, mikor megpillantotta a doktort ugyanazon helyen, ahol legutoljára is látta, aztán felé hajította a fadarabokat.

- Uram! – kiáltott fel Cuddy felháborodottan, majd House irányába nézett és rájött, hogy az idegen Greg kettétört botját dobta el az imént, hatalmas csörömpölést idézve elő.

- Te jó ég House, jól vagy? – aggódott Lisa látva a kisebb ütést a férfi fején.

Susan besietett a zajra, azt gondolván biztos House csinált már megint valamit. Megállt a nagydarab ember mellett és csodálkozva végignézett a teremben. S mielőtt bármit kérdezhetett volna, a mellette álló idegen megragadta a derekánál fogva és betolta magával a szobába.

- Engedjen el! Ezt nem teheti! – küszködött Susan az erős szorítás ellen.

- Úgy gondolja? – vetette oda félvállról, és elengedve e nőt bezárta a termet. A kulcsot belesüllyesztette kabátjának belső zsebébe.

- Mégis mi folyik itt? – szegezte a férfinak Cuddy a kérdést miközben feltápászkodott House mellől.

- Ő megbántotta Stanley-t! – mutatott Greg felé remegő ujjakkal. – Stanley most nagyon dühös!

Cuddy értetlenül bámult a furcsa idegenre, akinek mintha könnybe lábadt volna a szeme.

- Ki az a Stanley? – tette fel a kézenfekvő kérdést Lisa, erre House sóhajtva forgatta a szemeit, aztán unottan válaszolt:

- Ő az. Az a nagy csecsemő.

- House, ha nem tűnt volna fel ez a pasas fogva tart minket, szóval ne sértegesd tovább! – korholta a nő összeszorított fogain keresztül.

Susan kihasználva az alkalmat gyorsan bekuporodott a sarokba és kezeit az arcába temetve sírt.

- Még egy bőgőmasina! – jegyezte meg kiábrándultan a doki.

Stanley még mindig egyhelyben állt az ajtó előtt, vele szemben volt Cuddy, tőle pár lépésnyire a padlón House, Susan pedig változatlanul a sarokban helyezkedett el.

- Uram – kezdte higgadtan Lisa. – Öhm… hívhatom Stannek? Ugye ez a neve?

Stan határozatlanul bólintott, mire Cuddy bátorítóan rámosolygott.

- Szóval… Mi az oka annak, hogy bezárt minket ide?

Cuddy nem akarta felbőszíteni túszejtőjüket, ezért igen óvatosan tette fel a kérdést. Stan elbizonytalanodott. Kezdeti magabiztossága a semmibe foszlott és ez kiült elnyűtt arcára is.

- Nem..N-Nem válaszolok! Joe megtiltotta. Nem lehet! – tiltakozott erősen. – Mindannyian! Be!... a sarokba!

- Kérem, nyugodjon meg – lépett egyet felé Lisa, de azonnal rájött, hogy ez bizony nem volt túl jó ötlet.

- Tegye, amit mondtam! Hátra! A sarokba! – üvöltötte, s hozzá magából kikelten hadonászott.

Lisa House felé nézett esdeklően, s Stan meglátva habozásukat előrántott a zsebéből egy pisztolyt. Erre Cuddy lassan lehajolt Greghez és a vállánál fogva elkezdte húzni a sarokba Susanhoz.

- Mit csinálsz szivi? – szólalt meg félelmetesen nyugodt hangon a férfi. Cuddy nem értette mi történt vele. Az előbb még roppant labilis és ijedt volt. – Engedd el azt a férget!

Lisa kelletlenül engedelmeskedett, House pedig feltápászkodott nekidőlve a vizsgálóasztalnak.

- Most igazán nagyfiúnak hiszi magát azzal a fegyverrel. Közben pedig egy képzeletbeli muksó löki magának a dumát. Nem gondolja, hogy ez nem normális?

- Egy seggfej nyomorék beszél nekem az abnormalitásról? – nevetett gúnyosan. – Ez röhej!

A nagydarab fickó ezután odament Greghez és erőszakosan meglökte, hogy elessen.

Cuddy, Stan iránt ez után a megnyilvánulása után szánalom helyett csak mérhetetlen megvetést érzett és ez az arcára is kiülhetett, mert a férfi így szólt:

- Mi a baj drága, nem tetszik valami? Vonszold szépen ide azt a gyönyörű formás fenekedet. Lisa lassan megindult sötéten nézve Stanre, aki elégedetten mosolyogva megütögette a vizsgálóasztal tetejét hellyel kínálva őt, majd miután a nő leült, Stanley is csatlakozott hozzá.

House eközben a padlón feküdt Susanhoz közel, hihetetlen gyötrelmek közepette. Cuddy előtt nem akarta mutatni mennyire fájnak neki a sérülései, legfőképpen a rossz lába, amire ez esés közben ráesett, így az most kétszeres kínt okozott. Lisa aggódva méregette a sérült doktort; át tudta érezni a szenvedését és pontosan tudta, hogy túl büszke ahhoz, hogy kimutassa mit is él át valójában.  
Stanley ezalatt lassacskán teljesen a nőhöz préselte magát, kezét annak combjára téve. Cuddy erre dühösen elütötte a férfi kezét, undorodó arccal végigmérve. Stanley minderre csak gonosz mosollyal felelt. Erősen megszorította Lisa csuklóját, - aki felszisszent fájdalmában - és felvillantotta pisztolyos kezét. Cuddy eztán engedelmesen leengedte a karját, s behunyta a szemét, hogy legalább a férfi visszataszító látványától megkímélje magát. Míg Stan a bájos kórház- igazgatónővel volt elfoglalva, addig Susan abbahagyva a sírást segített House-nak feltápászkodni kényelmetlen helyzetéből.  
Cuddy arra eszmélt fel, hogy az őrült pasas immár masszírozza a combját vaskos kezével, egyre beljebb haladva, undorító szája pedig vészesen közel került az övéhez. Próbált inkább House-ra gondolni, aki borzalmasan érezheti most magát és nem tehetett róla, de azon merengett, vajon a férfit érdekli-e, hogy egy ilyen förtelmes alak zaklatja.

Greg legszívesebben egy egész doboz Vicodint benyelt volna, és szinte már ott lebegtek szemei előtt a teli flakonocskák kérlelve őt, hogy egyék meg. Ám a világ összes gyógyszere sem lett volna elég saját lelki fájdalmára, amit az elé táruló látvány keltett benne. Igen. Kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy zavarja a férfi Cuddyval szembeni viselkedése.

Lisának fenomenális sebességgel pörgött az agya bármilyen lehetőség után kutatva, ami kimentené e rettenetes helyzetből. A férfi leütésétől kezdve egészen a biztonságiak hívásáig, de sajnos egyik se tűnt kivitelezhetőnek. Lemondóan sóhajtott egyet beletörődésképpen, ám akkor bevillant neki egy jelenet, amikoris Stanley az ajtó kulcsát belső zsebébe csúsztatta. Ez a mozdulat akkor egyáltalán nem tűnt jelentőségteljesnek, most azonban annál inkább. Így már azt is tudta, miképpen fogja kicsenni onnan a most felbecsülhetetlen értékkel bíró kulcsocskát. Teljes erőbedobással kísérelte meg eltüntetni arcáról a keserűséget és legfőképpen az undort, hogy helyébe csábosság meg kacérság jelenjen meg. Ellazította izmait, majd átható tekintettel felnézett a férfira, aki épp a nyakát cirógatta érdes kézfejével. Cuddy úgy tett, mintha élvezné az érintést, s ez a férfit először igen megdöbbentette, de aztán még nagyobb lelkesedéssel folytatta tevékenységét. Lisa tisztában volt vele, hogy kiváltképpen erős kisugárzással rendelkezik és képes szinte bármelyik férfit levennie a lábáról – kivéve persze azt, akit a legjobban szeretne -, de azt is tudta nem szabad hirtelen túl rámenősnek lennie, mert az rendkívül feltűnő lenne. Biztatásképp halvány mosolyra húzta a száját, ami nem sikerült megnyerőre, ám Stant így is elvarázsolta.

- Oh, édesem látom megjött az eszed. Pedig már azt hittem bele vagy esve abba a tuskó okostojásba – szólalt meg Stanley lágy, mégis bántó hangnemben, s Cuddy mire felfogta szavainak jelentőségét, arcát elöntötte a pír.

Susan észrevette főnöknőjének zavart reakcióját, s így végre biztos lehetett felvetésében, miszerint Cuddy komolyan szerelmes a hírhedt Gregory House-ba. Lopva Gregre tekintett, aki viszont úgy tűnt erősen gondolkozik valamin, ezért nem tudta eldönteni vajon az is látta-e, amit ő.

Hogy leplezze zavarát, Cuddy – a még mindig remegő kezével – megsimogatta a férfi karját és magában örvendezett sikeres ötletének, ugyanis Stan egyedül csak rá koncentrált. Lassan feljebb vezette kezét a férfi mellkasáig szégyenlősen lesütve szemeit. Stanley győzedelmesen elmosolyodott és látva, hogy nyert ügye van a nőnél, félresöpörte annak karját, majd ő maga indult újra felfedezőútra Lisa testén, aki erre kissé megrémült.

- Héj vegyetek ki szobát! – szólt be House a tőle megszokott gúnyos, ugyanakkor keserű hangon.

- Csak nem elhappoltam a barátnődet? Nem kellet sokat unszolni, mint láttad.

Cuddy túl akart végre lenni ezen az egész szörnyűségen, ezért erőt véve magán elkapta Stan csuklóját, majd egészen közel húzta magához. A férfi erre arcát odasimította Cuddy nyakához és csókolgatni kezdte a puha bőrfelületet. Lisa gyorsan megint nekiállt Stanley mellkasának megsimításához, s mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy el van foglalva az ő nyakával, óvatosan szürke zakója alá csúsztatta kézfejét. Hamar érezte is a hideg kulcs tetejét, ám mikor nekiállt kiemelni – bármilyen elővigyázatos is volt - a férfi ingerülten elhúzódott tőle.

- Mocskos ribanc! – üvöltötte. – Tudtam, hogy Joey-ra kellett volna hallgatnom! – idegeskedett.

Stan lepattant a fehér asztalról, aztán erősen lefogta a nőt karjánál fogva és hatalmasat lekevert az arcára. House erre megragadta a botját és nagy ütést mért túszejtőjük lábára, mire az kissé összecsuklott, de utána egyszerre fel is egyenesedett. Stan elkapta Cuddy-t, hogy House mellé ráncigálja, s közben lábával leszorította a férfit. Lopva körbepillantott, aztán kihúzott egy kartávolságra eső fiókot, amiben valami erős gézfélét talált. Szapora mozdulatokkal kihúzta onnan a kötőanyagot - pisztolyát közben mereven Lisára tartotta - és óriási erővel körbetekerte vele a két orvost.

Miközben csomózgatott teljesen elfeledkezett arról, hogy nem csak hárman vannak a szobában. House-ék már alig kaptak levegőt úgy összepréselte őket a pasas. Stan elvégezte az utolsó csomót is mikor egy nem túl erős ütést érzett a fején. Hátrafordult és Susan elszánt arcával találta szemben magát.

- Na mivan vöröske? Asszed olyan erős vagy? Gyere csak ide!

Stanley őt is gondosan összecsomagolta aztán House mellé ültette.

- Most már senki nem fog itt hősködni! – mondta felegyenesedve.

Kényelembe helyezte magát a kis asztalon, majd kezébe vette stukkerét szórakozottan forgatva azt.

_- Most mit vársz tőlem Joe? Meddig kell még ezt csinálnom? – _szólalt meg Stanley furcsamód gyenge hangon.

Cuddy csodálkozó pillantást váltott House-szal, aki mindentudóan elhúzta a száját.

- _Nem! Nem! Azt nem teszem meg! Én nem ölök meg senkit!_

_-_ Mi folyik itt House? – faggatta Cuddy alig hallhatóan, de nem is kellett hangosan beszélnie, hiszen Greg arca csupán pár centire volt az övétől. Válluk szorosan egybeolvadt.

- Ez a fószer őrült. Van egy kitalált barátja, akivel dumál – Ahogy House beszélt, a szájából jövő hűvös levegő finoman végigsöpört Lisa arcán, akinek ettől egész testét átjárta a bizsergés.

- Kéne valami terv – jelentette ki Lisa tárgyilagosan.

- Dugd errébb a kezed. Én ki tudtam kicsit lazítani a csomót. A tiéden is menni fog.

Cuddy követte Greg utasításait, s ahogy keze összeért a férfiével újabb bizsergőrohamot kapott, közelsége pedig határtalan biztonságérzetet adott neki. Olyannyira elkalandoztak a férfi körül a gondolatai, hogy mozdulatai egyre hevesebbre sikerültek, amire természetesen a képzeletbeli barátjával társalgó Stan is felfigyelt.

- Álljon csak meg a menet angyalom – állította le hűvös nyugalommal. – Még egy próbálkozás, aztán már game over. Állítása bizonyítására felvette maga mellől pisztolyát és kibiztosította.

- Senkit sem akarok bántani, de sajna Joe barátom nem olyan jószívű, mint én. _Ugye Joe?_

- És mégis mihez kezd velünk? – kérdezte House élesen.

- Megőrültél House? Mit faggatod? – suttogta idegesen Lisa.

- Ezzel időt nyerünk. Meg különben is tudni akarom, mi hajtja a pasast.

- Hát ezt nem hiszem el! Bármikor meghalhatunk és te most is csak az ostoba rejtvényeiddel foglalkozol! Neked sem kell mindenről tudni!

- De igenis kell. Most pedig hallgass, ha továbbra is akarsz még főnökösködni.

A két doki ingerült szóváltása közben Stanley „bűntársához" beszélt:

_- Na, Joe most mi legyen? Várom a következő lépést._

- Csak nem cserbenhagyta a jó öreg Joey? Oh, szegényke! – tettetett sajnálatot Greg.

- Fogd be a szádat nagyokos! – emelte meg a hangját Stan és szemében veszélyes fény csillant. Villámsebesen House-ra szegezte megtöltött fegyverét éles szemekkel meredve rá. House tartotta a szemkontaktust rendíthetetlen ábrázattal, ugyanakkor belül igenis meg volt rémülve, melyet heves szívverése is igazolt. A puskacső fenyegetően sakkban tartotta, hogy abszolút leblokkolt, még tiltakozni sem mert. A többi esemény villámgyorsan zajlott. A fegyver hangos durranással elsült, s abban a másodpercben Greg-et valami meglökte balról és ő oldalt fekve a padlón kötött ki eltérve a golyó elől. Átjárta a megkönnyebbülés intenzív hulláma, ám ez nem tartott sokáig mivel amint feltápászkodott meglátta miért is nem került a lövedék célvonalába.

* * *

_**Szóval? Mit gondolsz? :)**_


	2. Valódi eset?

_**Nagyon nagyon sajnálom, hogy csak ennyi idő után raktam fel új részt, de tényleg hihetetlenül elfoglalt voltam és hát maga a történet se a legegyszerűbb nekem...Viszont az a sok-sok imádnivaló vélemény! Nagyon szépen köszönöm, annyira örültem nekik!! :) remélem azért nem haragudtatok meg és ezután is leírjátok amit gondoltok. :) Mindenkit puszilok!! :)) és Jó olvasást kívánok!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Cuddyt látta elterülni maga mellett a földön. Hősies ugrása következtében elszakíthatta a meglazított köteléket kettejük között. House-nak görcsbe rándult a gyomra, ahogy ráeszmélt mi is történt az imént. Abban a pillanatban megállt minden. Egy ideig meredten nézte Lisa mozdulatlan alakját, majd felnézett Stanre halálos gyűlölettel a tekintettében, amelyet nem tudott, s nem is akart leplezni. Ahelyett, hogy előállt volna több ezer életmentő ötlettel - ahogy mindig – csak döbbenten bámult előre. Egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve erre. Hogyan is lett volna? Mégis ki tervezget ilyesmit? De House-t még egy „egyszerű halandónál" is jobban megrendítették a váratlan események, hiszen ő mindenről tudott; mindig felmérte a lehetséges következményeket magában.

Susan ijedten felsikoltott, miután rájött mi történt; hangjával felsértve a halálos, kínzó csendet, mely a történtek hatására rájuk telepedett. Kezdeti kétségbeesése után lenyugodott és House-szal ellentétben képes volt higgadtan felmérni a helyzetet. Stanly-re pillantott és úgy tűnt őt is rendesen megviselte, hogy nem a megfelelő embert találta el. A férfi arcából minden szín eltűnt, dermedt, fagyos tekintettel nézett maga elé.  
Susan csodálkozását a méltatlankodás váltotta fel, ugyanis körülötte senki nem volt használható állapotban. Rá sem ismert a két férfire. Legfőképpen House váltott ki megrendülést belőle a tehetetlenségével. Határozottan megragadta a férfi karját - közben erősen küzdenie kellett a szoros kötelek ellen – majd kissé belémarkolt, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét. House ekkor megrándult mintha egy mély képzelgésből húzták volna ki.

- Szedje össze magát az istenért! – parancsolt rá szigorúan. – Hol sérült meg?

House semmit nem felelt, de hirtelen észhez tért. Maga felé fordította az oldalán fekvő sérült nőt, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. Az éles lövedék a bal combja szélét találta el.

- Nagyon mélyen belefúródott – állapította meg Greg elszorult torokkal.

Diagnózisa helytálló volt, ugyanis Lisa a kínok kínját élte meg ezekben a pillanatokban. Teste valósággal lángolt a jéghideg kőpadlón. Egész szervezete harcolt az idegen fémgolyócska ellen, minek következtében úgy érezte rettenetes háború dúl törékeny, legyengült testében. Vére feltartóztathatatlanul dübörgött ereiben; a lüktetés egy percre sem csillapodott. A sokk hatása miatt a külvilágból nem sokat érzékelt. Mindössze homályos alakokat vélt fölfedezni maga felett. Hirtelen nagyon egyedül érezte magát. Az égető tűz ellenére, mely felgyulladt benne, hihetetlenül fázott. S ekkor, a borzalmas percek után, melyeket óráknak fogott fel, egy törődő kéz gyengéd érintését érzékelte az oldalán egy bársonyos hang kíséretében. Ismerte ezt a hangot. Csak valahogy olyan más volt.

- Sürgősen ki kell vinnünk innét! – kiáltott fel House markánsan.

Stanley, Greg ezen felszólalására felkapta a fejét és ő is kizökkent előbbi traumájából.

- Azonnal álljanak le, ha nem akarnak maguknak is egy szép kis lőtt sebet!

Eközben egy kisebb tömeg gyűlt össze a klinikán a hangos puskazajra. Senki sem tudta pontosan ki is tartózkodik a teremben, de az egyértelmű volt számukra, hogy nem egy vizsgálat folyik épp.

- Megőrült?! Nem látja, mennyire szenved? – harsogta Susan hisztérikusan.

- Teljesen tisztában vagyok vele, szóval fogja vissza magát, ha sértetlen akar maradni – Stanley tökéletes higgadtsággal beszélt.

House tudta, hogy a nőnek sürgős orvosi ellátásra lenne szüksége, ugyanakkor Stant látszólag nem hatotta meg e tény. Greg azonban képes volt mindenki másnál jobban felmérni az őrült férfiban dúló érzelmeket. Volt alkalma társalogni vele, mikor az vizsgálatra jelentkezett be, ám akkor megkérdőjelezte Stanley épelméjűségét, ezért is vágott most az vissza. Éles fájdalommal belé hasított a felismerés, miszerint csakis ő felelős Lisa sérüléséért. Megerősítette szorítását a nőn közelebb húzva magához. Muszáj volt már végre kitalálnia egy használható tervet. Soha nem bocsátaná meg magának, ha Lisa miatta… Még gondolatban sem volt képes kimondani a halál szót. Először is Cuddy fájdalmait akarta enyhíteni bármilyen módon.

Kezeivel finoman átkarolta a nőt. Ahogy gyötrődő arccal szemlélte Cuddyt, eszébe jutott az ő saját életmentője, amely mindig kéznél volt. Gyorsan belenyúlt hát a zsebébe és előkotorta a kis vicodinos flakont. Felpöccintette a tetejét, ám akkor egy árnyékot látott megjelenni a földön a lába mellett. Felszegte a fejét, mire átható kék tekintete találkozott a kegyetlen fekete szemekkel.

- Már megint miben mesterkedsz? Csak nem akarod, hogy szíved csücskének baja essék?

- Azon már úgy hiszem túl vagyunk – préselte ki a keserű szavakat a fogai közül House.

- Oh, látom ez nagyon bánt téged! De tudod mit? Erre előbb is gondolhattál volna. Például mikor azt mondtad nem vagyok normális – válaszolt kimérten Stan, azzal lassan leguggolt és kicsavarta Greg kezéből a flaskát. Könnyedén arrébb hajította azt, majd felállt.

- Csak semmi önakció, értve vagyok?

- Mit akar tőlem? – kérdezte durván House, meg se várva a választ. – Bármi is az engedje el a két nőt! – ez inkább parancs mintsem kérés gyanánt hangzott el a férfi szájából, s ösztönösen is erősebbre vonta szorítását a szenvedő Lisán.

Stanley felnyalábolta az elszakított kötőanyagot és kivett még egyet a fiókból ezúttal kétszeres csomóval átkötve őket. Mindenkit külön-külön gúzsba kötött, kezüket szilárdan lefeszítve testük mellé, plusz House-t és Lisát is egybekötötte. Cuddyval is ugyanolyan durván bánt, mint House-ékkal. Keményen odapréselte Greg és az ijedt nővér közé.

- Látni akarom a szenvedést az arcodon! – hangzott a vérszomjas válasz. – Mért nevezett őrültnek maga arrogáns bunkó?! – emelte meg a hangját Stan.

- Mert ez az ig…- vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül House, de gyorsan elharapta mondatának végét. Tudta, hogy szokásos stílusával nem ér el semmit. Fékeznie kellett magát Cuddy biztonsága érdekében akármilyen dühös is volt.

- Nekik ehhez semmi közük! – próbálta magabiztossággal megtölteni a hangját; talán életében először nem jött ez spontán nála.

- Ohó dehogy nincs! – húzódott mindentudó mosolyra a férfi szája, House pedig értetlenül bámult vissza rá.

- Így tudom elérni a célom. Ha látnád magad, mikor a csajra nézel – deklarálta erős megvetéssel.

Greg azonban szótlanul meredt maga elé.

- Ne aggódj drágám te is dögös vagy – vigyorgott gonoszul Susanra, aki undok tekintettel figyelte.

- Akkor meséljen nekem erről a Joe-ról – találta meg a hangját House.

- Hogy micsoda? – kérdezett vissza Stan őszinte csodálkozással.

- Maga állítja, hogy valóban létezik. Bizonyítsa be! – kénytelen volt egy hamis kórmeghatározást kreálnia, így esetleg a férfi egy ideig lenyugodna és véget vetne ennek a cirkusznak.

- Nézze, nem vagyok őrült. Nem hiszem, hogy mint ember tényleg létezik, de ő fejemben akkor is csak él.

Greg felettébb megdöbbent a férfi nyíltságán. Úgy tűnt mindössze figyelmességet igényelt. Már csak el kellett hitetnie vele, hogy igazán érdekli a problémája. Akkor még fel sem merült benne, hogy ez az elsőre nevetségesnek tűnő eset érdekes is lehet.

Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott mégis mit talál olyan furcsának a férfiban, persze a nem létező barátjával folytatott beszélgetésein kívül. Egyfolytában hangulatingadozáson ment keresztül; egyszer magázta, másszor tegezte, képtelenség volt rajta kiigazodni.

- Most akkor mi van öregem?

- Mióta van ez magával? – kezdte áldiagnózisát House, s látva Stan elgondolkozását gyorsan Susanhoz fordult odasúgva neki:

- Vizsgálja meg kérem Lisát.

Susan komoran bólintott, majd figyelmét a nőre fordította. Meghatotta az a fajta gondoskodás, amit a férfi Cuddy iránt mutatott.

- Talán egy hónapja.

- És hogyan jelentkezett? Mi történt előtte? – faggatta egyre türelmetlenebbül.

- Nem t'om pontosan. Már régebben is előfordult olyan, hogy nem voltam önmagam. Ezt én sose érzékeltem; az az idő mindig kiesett, csakis a körülöttem lévőktől tudtam meg mi is történt valójában, miket csináltam, de sosem hittem nekik igazán. Emiatt mindenkivel összevesztem, ők meg aztán megunták a furcsa viselkedésemet. Azóta már nagyon barátaim sincsenek, ráadásul egyre gyakrabban fordul velem ez elő.

- _Hát ennek tényleg nincs ki a négy kereke _- gondolta magában House, ám folytatnia kellett álcáját, méghozzá gyorsan, hiszen Cuddy eszméletlensége nem volt éppen a legjobb jel.

- Eddig azt hajtogatta, hogy hangokat hall.

- Igen. Először mindössze néhányszor felcsendült bennem egy hang. Nem tartottam különösnek; olyan volt mintha a lelkiismeretem szólalt volna meg bennem, csakhogy pont az ellenkezőjét sugallta, amit kellett volna. Úgy értem a helytelen dolgokra csábított – mesélt merengve. Rendkívül élvezte, hogy a doki végre figyelembe vette őt. – Majd egyre többször kezdtem hallani és azt vettem észre nem tudok neki ellenállni. Azon dolgokra buzdított, amelyekről titokban álmodoztam, de soha nem valósítottam volna meg. Keményen küzdöttem ellene, de ez hatalmas szenvedés volt – folytatta nagy átéléssel. – Aztán egyszer nem bírtam tovább… hagytam, hogy vezessen. És onnantól nem volt megállás, sokszor ébredtem fel úgy, hogy fogalmam sem volt mit csináltam előtte; mindenféle lehetetlen helyzetekbe bonyolódtam bele, amiből még kimagyarázni sem tudtam magam – fejezte be monológját keserűen.

- Kell lennie valami előzménynek. Az ember nem kezd szimplán egyik napról a másikra hangokat hallani és holmi nem létező személynek engedelmeskedni.

- Maga a doki. A múltkori orrműtétemnél is engem kérdezgettek a sebészek. Végtére is nem én végezem az orvosin! – beszélt felháborodottan, mintha épp az egyik barátjának panaszkodott volna.

- _Uh te jó ég! Már megint löki itt a sódert. Hogy lehetne… Micsoda? Mit is mondott? Orrműtét?? _

- Maga idióta!! Mért nem említette, hogy műtétje volt? – gurult be House. Ezúttal nem kellett megjátszania az érzelmeit.

- Nem gondoltam, hogy fontos lehet – rándította meg hanyagul a vállát Stan.

- Akkor maga szerint mi a lényeges?? Hogy mennyit szenvedett a hangoktól? – üvöltötte mérgesen.

- Nemá magának álljon feljebb!! Én vagyok a beteg. Ha ez ilyen fontos, mondja meg mi köze ehhez! – emelte meg ő is a hangját.

House újra belemerült gondolatainak mély tengerébe. Meglehetősen alábecsülte a férfi problémáját. Ez mégiscsak egy igazi esetnek bizonyult. Orrműtétkor felléphetett akármilyen komplikáció, ami akkor észrevétlen maradt az orvosok számára. Legvalószínűbb viszont porc – vagy csontleválás lehetett, ami aztán a vérkeringésen keresztül eljutott az agyba károsodást előidézve. _ – Elég merész, de végülis előfordulhat… Jelen esetben sok mindent megmagyarázna. A jobb agyfélteke könnyen…_

- Hahó, még itt vagyok! – zökkentette ki gondolatmenetéből a diagnosztát.

- Észrevettem – morogta. – Ha egy kis időre be bírná fogni a száját, akkor talán ki is tudnám deríteni mitől van ez!

Stan erre igen feldúltan mustrálta House-t, de eleget tett a kérésének.

House-t ekkor újra kizökkentették izgalmas gondolatmenetéből, ezúttal azonban Lisa szívszorító nyögése hasított át a csendbe burkolózó teremben. Greg rögtön odakapta a fejét szembenézve Susannal, aki bocsánatkérőn meredt vissza rá.

- Még mindig nincs igazán eszméleténél. Megteszem amit lehet, de alig bírok mozogni – suttogta bűnbánóan.

House kurta fejbiccentéssel válaszolt neki. Nem hibáztatta a nőt egyáltalán, de hálát sem tudott kifejezni iránta, míg Cuddyt ilyen szörnyű állapotban tudta. Nagy erőfeszítésébe tellett az esetre koncentrálnia, ezért emlékeztette magát, hogy csak is annak megoldása lehet a kulcs Cuddy felépüléséhez.

- Szóval, mindenképpen szüksége van egy MRI vizsgálatra – jelentette be House szárazon.

- Az meg mi? És miért kell? Attól jobban leszek? Úgy értem el fog múlni… - kérdezősködött értetlenül, míg House durván közbevágott:

- Az egy VIZSGÁLAT – hangsúlyozta a szót, mintha egy óvodáshoz beszélne – nem kezelés. Megmutatja tényleg az-e a baja, amit gondolok.

- Ah értem. És az fájdalmas? – váltott ijedt arcra hirtelen.

- Hacsak nincs valami fémbeültetése, vagy régi típusú tetkója.

- Akkor vágjunk bele! – lelkesedett fel, mire House sóhajtva forgatta a szemeit. Bár valójában örülnie kellett volna, mert mi lett volna, ha a férfi nem vállalja be az analízist?

Egy percig mindössze egymást fixírozták kifejezéstelenül, majd Stanly elvesztette a türelmét és ingerülten felszólalt:

- Most akkor mi a rák van?

- Mi lenne? El kell végezni a vizsgálatot.

- Hát végezze!

- Itt nem lehet.

- Mer?

- Nem is tudom. Például szükség lenne egy MRI gépre? – ironizált House.

Stan elbizonytalanodott.

- De nem lehet. Nem mehetek ki innen.

- Mi a fontosabb magának? Nem akar végre megszabadulni az idegesítő hangtól a fejében? Végre nem kéne mással osztozkodnia a saját agyán.

- Akkor sem akarok börtönbe kerülni!

- Ezzel az állapottal könnyen ki lehet magyarázni a történteket.

Stant meggyőzte a fenomenális doki, de arcán még ott ült a bizonytalanság.

- Joe szerint nem szabad megbíznom benned.

- Pont őtőle akar megszabadulni! Akkor meg minek hallgat rá?

- Mégiscsak hozzám tartozik. Lehet, hogy pont a helyes dolgot sugallja.

House egyre idegesebb lett Stanley hezitálásától. Nagyon aggódott Lisa miatt. Túl sok idő tellett el a sérülése óta.

- Eddig azt állította, hogy mindig a rosszra buzdította – érvelt House, s Stan épp válaszra nyitotta a száját, mikor kintről kiabálás szűrődött be:

- Itt a rendőrség! Nyissák ki az ajtót!

Stanly arca holtsápadttá vált és keze görcsösen markolta ülőhelyének szélét.

- Te hívtad ide őket? – vádolta Greget ingerülten.

- Mégis mikor tudtam volna?

- Hmm.

- Ha beleegyezik a kezelésbe, én távol tudom őket magától tartani.

- Rendben – felelte csekély meggyőződéssel a hangjában.

- Meg el kéne engednie.

- Azt hiszi, bolond vagyok?

- Hahh! – horkantott fel House. – Fogja már fel nem ÉN vagyok az, aki az agyát szipolyozza!

Ekkor Stanley váratlanul felkapta bal kezével a pisztolyt idegesen rángatva azt össze-vissza.  
House elszörnyedve bámulta a feldúlt férfit. Erre nem számított, eddig teljes mértékben meg volt győződve Stan beleegyezéséről.

- Héj! Segítsen már! – hangzott Stanley kétségbeesett felkiáltása.

- Hogy mi? Egy megtöltött fegyverrel fenyeget, és még maga kér tőlem segítséget? – értetlenkedett.  
Csakis House lehetett képes a filozofálgatásra ilyen szorult helyzetben is.

Ekkor újra eldördült a maroknyi fegyver, hangja átjárta az egész termet óriási visszhangot verve. A lövedék a plafonba fúródott, s az ennek következtében lehulló vakolat Cuddy ijesztően nyugodt arcába hullott.

- Ezt… ezt nem én csináltam! – dadogta Stan elkerekedett szemekkel.

A rendőrség vasököllel dörömbölt türelmetlenül a kis fehér ajtón.

Susan hatalmas felszabadultsággal sóhajtott fel a zajra, érezvén a szabadság reményteli ízét.

- House ki fogunk jutni innét! – konstatálta nagy örömmel, s mivel a férfi nem válaszolt folytatta. – Ki kell szólni nekik, hogy bajban vagyunk.

House lassan kinyújtotta kezét a békés Lisa felé, törődően lesimítva arcáról a fehér port.

- Nem reagál semmilyen érintésre. Lehet, hogy… mély kómába esett –ejtette ki nehezen a balsejtő szavakat a száján a nő. House azonban továbbra is szótlan maradt.


	3. Éltető Vicodin

**_Húúha! Fogalmam sincs, hogy mit írjak. Rendesen eltűntem tudom és nem volt szándékos igazán, de csakhogy megértsétek egész nyáron az autóvezetéssel voltam elfoglalva és most pénteken fogok belőle vizsgázni. Kérlek szurkoljatok!! ;) :) És valahogy elvette az összes energiámat. Nagyon remélem, hogy ezzel a kis szösszenettel kárpótollak titeket valamennyire... Mindenesetre köszönöm a reviewsokat!! Puszi mindenkinek!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

A nővér várakozón meredt Gregre, aki mérlegelte a kínálkozó lehetőségeket magában.  
Rettegett attól a rémes gondolattól, hogy Lisa mély kómába merült s ennek következtében agykárosodása lehet. Ezért is számított ésszerű lépésnek a rendőrség értesítése a bent folyó állapotokról; ők simán betörhetnék az ajtót, elfoghatnák a túszejtőt, Cuddy pedig megfelelő orvosi környezetbe kerülne. A helyzet azonban korántsem volt ilyen egyszerű. House-nak ott volt még a hírhedt Stan, akinek a viselkedése rendesen felcsigázta a töprengő doktort. Az elején meg volt győződve róla, hogy csupán egy újabb őrülttel van dolga, de később kezdtek összeállni fejében a dolgok. Az eredeti porcleválásos elmélete már bizarrnak, vagy méginkább nevetségesnek tűnt számára, ám Stanley felkiáltása rendületlenül visszhangzott az elméjében: _Ezt… ezt nem én csináltam! _Idegesen ráncolta a homlokát zavart töprengése közben. Ha a kopókat beengedi ide nem lesz alkalma megvizsgálni Stant, így a helyes diagnózisa is elmarad. A megválaszolatlan kérdések ellenben sosem hagyják nyugodni, szóval valahogyan muszáj lesz kiderítenie ezt a rejtélyt.

Susannak halványfogalma sem volt mi járhat House fejében, azt viszont tudta, hogy sürgősen cselekednie kell, ha épségben ki akar jutni innét.

- House? – Nem értette mi a fenét vacillál még a morcos doktor. Eldöntötte nem vár tovább; vett egy mély levegőt, majd éles kiáltásba kezdett:

- SEGÍ… - Viszont segélykérését elemésztette Greg felszólalása.

- HÉJ! Fogja be a száját!

- Mégis mit képzel? Épp magunkat akarom megmenteni!

- Maga csak ne hősködjön itt. Majd én elintézem – válaszolt durván, Susan nem kis sértődöttségére.

Stant ezidő alatt a belső énjével vívott harc foglalta le. Fergeteges forgásai közepette levágódott a vizsgálóasztalról, le egyenesen a kemény járólapra. Élesen felüvöltött fájdalmában, amire bentről gúnyos nevetést kapott válaszul. Bal keze továbbra is kitartóan szorongatta a fegyvert, s bárhogyan is próbálkozott nem volt képes kioldani kezéből a görcsöt és elengedni azt. Ezért másik kezével tett kísérletet a veszélyes eszköz megszerzésére ugyancsak kudarcot vallva.

- _Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy le tudsz gy__ő__zni engem? Mert akkor ki kell __á__br__á__nd__í__tsalak, bar__á__tom._

Stan egy gyötrelmes kiáltással adott választ. A gyűlölet halálos méregként áradt szét a szervezetében. Akit egykoron szövetségesének tekintett most ellene fordult, hogy saját akaratát kényszerítse rá és megnyerje a teljes uralmat a kínlódó test felett.

- _Ne ellenkezz! Mi ketten elképeszt__ő__ dolgokat tudn__á__nk v__é__ghezvinni. Engedd, hogy ir__á__ny__í__tsalak __é__s te is tan__ú__ja lehetsz ennek._

_- _Felejtsd el te szörnyeteg! Ki vagy te egyáltalán? – Sziszegte dühösen Stanley.

- _Hozzád tartozom. Egymáshoz tartozunk. Össze kell fognunk!_

- Hagyd abba! Tűnj el!

- _Csalódtam benned. Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni. Nem lelek örömet a szenvedésedben. De ha csak így tudlak rávenni az együttm__ű__k__ö__d__é__sre__…_

- Mégis mit intéz el, ha? Végre kiszabadulhatnánk ebből a szörnyű helyzetből - érvelt Susan hisztérikusan.

* * *

- Hagyja abba a rinyálást! – torkolta le dühösen Greg ismét. Gyorsan cselekedett, nem akarta még egyszer átgondolni magában a dolgot, s nem merte megkockáztatni, hogy ismét lepillantson Cuddy még így is gyönyörű arcára. – Maguk ott kint! Ne próbáljanak meg bejutni! Az emberünknél fegyver van és egy túsz is! – kiáltott ki a rendőrségnek ijedtséget imitálva a hangjába.  
Az aggódása Cuddy iránt erős volt ugyan, de a mérhetetlen tudásvágy felülemelkedett rajta

A hírre az ajtón túlról csak zavart mormogást lehetett hallani.

Most minden ravaszságára szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy kiiktassa egy időre a nőt. Susan okosabbnak és bátrabbnak tűnt annál, mintsem hogy egy kis kiabálással meg lehessen ijeszteni. Ezért el kellett a figyelmét terelnie valamivel.

Susan elszörnyedve nézett a férfire, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, House megszólalt:

- El kell venni tőle a fegyvert mielőtt újra magához tér.

A terve bevált, ugyanis Susan, bár minél hamarabb ki akart jutni innét, tudta ez csak akkor lehetséges, ha már nem Stan birtokolja a fegyvert.  
Lenyelve nyugtalanító pánikját, válaszolt:

- Azt hiszem, ki tudnám szabadítani magam. Én csak egyszer vagyok átkötözve.

- _Nagyszer__ű__–_gondolta magában House diadalittasan.

Közel kétpercnyi kínlódás után Susannak valóban sikerült kihámoznia magát a kötelek szorításából. Indult is azonnal House-ék megszabadítására, ám akkor Stan száját keserves kiáltás hagyta el, majd pisztolya kiesett a kezéből.

A nővér rögtön odarántotta a fejét a mozdulatra, aztán vissza Gregre; nem tudta mi tévő legyen.

- Menjen már a fegyverért, mit szerencsétlenkedik itt! – hangzott House türelmetlen felszólalása, melyre Susan felpattant, s kétségbeesetten próbált eleget tenni a kérésnek, melyen akár az életük múlhat.

House eközben heves mozzanatokkal igyekezett meglazítani a rajta levő csomókat, de rögtön leállt mikor ráébredt, hogy Lisa szorosan mellette van; semmi esetre sem akart neki még több fájdalmat okozni.  
Finomított mozdulatokkal vágott bele ismét a menekülési akcióba, ám épphogy belekezdett érezte amint Cuddy teste megrándul egy pillanatra.  
Akaratlanul is elmosolyodott, s halkan szólongatni kezdte a nőt. Azonban Lisától semmi reakciót nem kapott. Tekintete a Cuddy közelében lévő pirulára tévedt. Győzedelmesen felkiáltott magában, azután elgondolkozott mégis miképp tudná megszerezni a fájdalomcsillapítót.  
Cuddy ernyedt ülőpozícióban helyezkedett el mellette, fejét a férfi vállára hajtotta. Susan helyezte el így, nehogy fellépjen nála a fulladás veszélye.  
House a nővérre emelte tekintetét, s látta, hogy az még nem tudta megkaparintani a fegyvert. Vékonyka kezeivel, erőszakkal igyekezett kicsavarni a férfi kezéből a pisztolyt. House nem tudta, hogy vajon most Stannel vagy éppenséggel Joey-val viaskodik-e. Ám ha sejtése igaznak bizonyul, akkor már nem Stant, hanem agyának másik felét, az ellenséges Joey-t kell kiiktatniuk.

Látva, hogy egyhamar nem kap segítséget, House hátra döntötte magukat, egészen a padlóig. Egy külső szemlélő aspektusából egy édesen egymás mellett szendergő szerelmespárnak is tűnhettek, leszámítva persze a fehér gézszerűséget körülöttük. House ezután jobbra fordult, így mellkasa teljesen Cuddyhoz simult. A vicodin a nőtől úgy egy méterre hevert, ezért House kinyújtotta a kezét, amennyire csak bírta, de még így sem sikerült elérnie azt. Rúgott egyet a lábával, hogy följebb kerülhessen, ám ekkor feje a műanyag tároló szekrény aljába ütközött.

- A picsába! – kiáltotta el magát mérhetetlen idegességében.

Most lendületből lódult neki újfent a gyógyszer megkaparintásának. Minden egyes svunggal közelebb került karjával a célhoz, szinte már érezte a kezében a zsákmányt. Egyik nekirugaszkodásával súrolta könyökével a nő domborodó melleit, mire piszkos mosolyra húzódott a szája, de aztán azonnal észbe kapott és a feladatra összpontosított.  
Sejtette, hogy a következő mozdulattal meglesz az elegendő energiája, s megérzése helyesnek is bizonyult, sőt mi több akkora lendülettel rugaszkodott el, hogy teljesen átfordult a másik oldalra, és így az eszméletlen Cuddyn landolt. Bármikor máskor totálisan el lett volna ragadtatva a helyzettől - természetesen csakis titokban – azonban most korántsem volt abban a hangulatban, hogy kiélje mocskos fantáziáját; ráadásul fájdalmat is okozhat a nőnek a súlyával, a sérüléséről nem is beszélve.  
A következő, amire felfigyelt egy remegés volt, ami alóla érkezett. Fejét gyorsan Lisa felé fordította, akinek szája mozgott kissé meg arca is enyhén elfordult.

- Cuddy?! - suttogta nevét izgatottan.

Feszülten figyelte a nő arcának minden egyes rezdülését, de ismét csalódnia kellett. Lemondóan sóhajtott, majd épp mikor már elemelte volna tekintetét róla, megrebbentek Lisa hosszú szempillái azután lassan, félszegen felnyitotta könnyben úszó szemeit.

- Cuddy! - ejtette ki a nevét örömteli hangon.

Lisa durván becsukta szemeit, majd összeráncolta a homlokát, mintha erősen koncentrálna valamire.

- Jól vagy? ... Nézz rám! - House érezte a nő egyre gyorsuló szívverését, légzése ütemének felélénkülését, s ezeket mind pozitívumként értékelte.

House úgy döntött, hogy míg a nő rendesen magához tér, addig ő teljesen átfordul mellé. Így a gyógyszerhez is közelebb kerül és Lisának sem szerez még több szenvedést. Mikor sikerült neki, rájött még lehetetlenebb helyzetbe hajszolta magát, mivel teste Cuddy felé nézett, s mindkét keze leszorult annyira, hogy azok abszolút mozdíthatatlanokká váltak.  
Mielőtt újra elöntötte volna a düh, ahogyan csak bírta hátra fordította a fejét, s jobb szeme sarkából megpillantotta a kis fehér kapszulát. Tovább már nem volt képes hajlítani magát, ezért egész testével kísérelte meg a megpördülést. Mikor már sikerült a hátát mutatnia a nőnek, kezeit kényszerítette a felemelkedésre, ám azok nem engedelmeskedtek az erős leszorítás végett. Mivel arcától mindössze pár centire volt a fehér bogyó fejét enyhén megemelte, majd száját közelebb igazította hozzá, s nyelvét kidugva végre megkaparinthatta az orvosságot. Reflexből már egyszerre le akarta nyelni; elképesztő önuralomra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy ne engedje lecsúszni a mámorító pirulát a torkán. Habár szokásos fájdalma kezdett eluralkodni rajta, Cuddyra gondolván újra azon ügyködött, hogy visszaforduljon.  
Szeme ekkor pont Lisa csodálatosan ívelt ajkaival volt szemben. Így már tökéletesen kirajzolódott benne az, hogyan valósítja meg elképzelését. Följebb küszködte magát, ezúttal ügyelve a lehetséges akadályokra, s most a rebegő pillákat látta maga előtt, bár legszívesebben a nő viharkék íriszében lelt volna megnyugvást. Nem késlekedhetett tovább, hiszen már érezte szétterjedni szájában az oly jól ismert kesernyés ízt. Száját finoman Cuddy-éra illesztette, majd nyelvével utat tört a nő érzéki ajkai közt átlökve a fanyar pirulát.  
Igaz ez nem csóknak minősült, mégis egy igen élvezetes bizsergés járta át a férfi testét, mikor ajkaik összefonódtak. Lassan felnyitotta szempilláit, s abban a pillanatban Cuddy szemhéja is kicsapódott. Lisa akkori rémült tekintete és kétségbeesetten gyötrelmes felkiáltása örök életre beleégett House emlékezetébe.

Susan sietve rohant vissza hozzájuk, fegyverrel a kezében.

- Sikerült! - örvendezett lelkesen.

- Szabadítson ki végre! - parancsolt rá House keményen.

A nővér zavarában kiejtette kezéből a pisztolyt, amely így House mellé esett, aztán gyorsan hozzá kezdett a kötelek eltávolításához. Miután kiszabadult, House Cuddy mellé térdepelt és őt is kicsomagolta.

- Kötözze le ezekkel Stant! - utasította Susant, mire az dühösen bámult vissza rá. - Kérem! - tette hozzá lágyabban, mire a nő gúnyosan összehúzta szemeit, de aztán nekilátott a feladatnak.

Cuddy egész teste hirtelen görcsbe rándult, mellyel villámcsapásként járta át az elviselhetetlen fájdalom. Szemei hirtelen kinyitódtak, s pupillája olyannyira kitágult, hogy szemeiben szinte kizárólag a fekete szín dominált. Szaporán vette a levegőt fejét össze-vissza mozgatva. Mikor tekintete találkozott a komoly dokiéval, megmerevedett, majd pár másodpercig dermedt ábrázattal nézett vissza rá.

- Cuddy?!

House igen közel hajolt a nőhöz és oldalra fordult mozdulatlan fejét gyengéden maga felé irányította. Ekkor Lisa mélyről jövő hörgő hangot adott ki kétségbeesetten kapkodva a nélkülözhetetlen levegő után.

- Nyelj Cuddy! Nyeld le a gyógyszert!! - kérlelte megemelve a hangját.

House aztán, látva, hogy Lisa nem boldogul, mögé kúszott és szorosan a hátához simulva megemelte kissé, félig ülő pozícióba helyezve.  
Ekkor a nő erősen fellélegzett, minek következtében enyhén előredőlt, majd ahogy kifújta a levegőt lágyan visszaomlott a férfi védelmező karjaiba.

Az igyekvő nővér, ahogyan csak tőle telt, mozgásképtelenné tette az immár védtelen férfit. Már csak a lába maradt hátra, ezért bal kezével leszorította a férfi bal bokáját, majd szabad karjával felvette a kötöző anyagot. Amint próbálta kicsomózni egy kézzel a kötelet, érezte, ahogy váratlanul megmozdul Stan bal lába, míg a jobb teljesen nyugodtan maradt a keze alatt. Mielőtt bármit is reagálhatott volna mellkasán egy igen erős ütést érzett, aztán hátraesett egészen a falig, ahol feje nekicsapódott a kemény anyagnak.

- Te kibaszott idióta!! Mért kellett ezt tenned?? - üvöltötte Stan dühösen.

- _Muszáj volt. Tán azt akarod, hogy feladjanak?_

- Most még egy ember sebesült meg miattad!

- _Tudtommal az el__ő__bbi kis incidens a te sz__á__ml__á__dra __í__rhat__ó__ - _hangozott a kárörvendő válasz.

- Arra is te vettél rá!! Baszd meg!! ....ÁÁÁÁ ..... Szívódjá' má' föl!

House pár perc elteltével újra a nő mellett volt, háttal Susannak; tehát szemtanúja se volt az ottani eseményeknek. A csapódás hangja sem volt furcsa neki, hiszen a nő eddig végig hadakozott Stannel.

- H-House - szólalt meg Lisa elfúló hangon.

A férfi közelebb hajolt hozzá és mondta:

- A fájdalomcsillapító perceken belül hatni fog.

Cuddy erre hatalmasat sóhajtott, majd kezével görcsösen markolni kezdte Greg megnyugtatóan meleg kézfejét. House-t váratlanul érte ez a fajta szenvedélyes gesztus a nő részéről, de szem előtt tartva az állapotát nem fűzött semmilyen kommentárt a történtekhez.

- Nyugodj meg! - bíztatta egy kellemesen lágy tónussal a hangjában.

Susan, amint magához tért bódult állapotából, csakis az elviselhetetlenül lüktető fejfájására tudott koncentrálni. Kinyitva szemeit felmérte milyen helyzetbe került. Feje ernyedten lógott lefelé, így láthatta lábait melyek igen morbid pozícióba rendeződtek, karjai pedig zsibbadtan függtek maga mellett.  
Megborzongott, mikor tarkóján érzett valamit kínzóan lassan lefolyni. S amint megemelte zsongó fejét, rájött, mi az a forró folyadék, mely folyamatosan szivárog fejének megütődött részéről. Minden erejét összeszedve bátorkodott felemelkedni a padlóról, aztán a Cuddyék felé levő utat négykézláb kúszva tette meg.  
House hátrenézett mikor hallotta a halk nyöszörgéseket maga mögül. Látta a nővér vérrel maszatolódott vörös haját, mely így igen furcsa színben játszott, és esdeklő tekintetét. Úgy látszott már komolyan besokallt a sok szorult helyzettől.

- Magával meg mi történt? - tette fel House nem túl együttérzően a kérdést, majd azonnal fordult vissza Lisához. - És hol van Stan?

A kérdezett lemerevedett végtagokkal hevert a földön, csupán csak fejét mozgatta jobbra balra.

Susan óvatosan lehanyatlott a padlóra House mellé, így a pisztoly pontosan kettejük között volt. Kissé közelebb húzódott Cuddyhoz, hogy jobban szemügyre vehesse. Szemei félig nyitva voltak, s csak úgy patakzott belőlük a könny. Miközben a mindig magabiztos igazgatónőt nézte eszébe jutott, mért is voltak itt.  
_- Hiszen Stan ott fekszik jó két méterre t__őlünk. A fegyvere pedig épp itt van előttem. Mégis mire várunk még?! _-Úgy tűnt mindketten túlságosan is belemerültek saját világukba, mert csak most ébredtek rá, hogy a szabadság jó ideje mindössze pár lépésnyire van tőlük, s ebben már senki nem akadályozhatja meg őket. -

Amint e gondolat végigfutott az agyában, felpillantott House-ra, aki mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, épp ugyanakkor emelte rá tekintetét, majd egyszerre is néztek le a köztük heverő pisztolyra. S mielőtt Susan bármit is szólhatott volna a férfi egy gyors mozdulattal felkapta a fegyvert, azzal a nőre szegezte.  
Susan szemei kétszeresére nőttek a hatalmas megdöbbenéstől. Reflexszerűen hátrébb húzódott és kerdő tekintettel figyelte House-t.

**_Can I get some review, please? *esdeklőszemekkelnéz* ;)_**


	4. Bedrogozva

**_Újra itt vagyok! Remélem még nem feledkeztetek meg rólam... :/ ;) Kérlek olvassátok el és írjatok véleményt! Azok jobban beindítják a fantáziámat.. :)) Puszka!! És Jó olvasást!

* * *

_**

Susan a csodálkozástól még tiltakozni sem volt képes. Remegő kezeit védekezőn maga elé húzta és térdein csúszva hátrált, közben le sem vedte szemét, a fegyvert mereven rászegező férfiról.

- Álljon fel! - hangzott House szájából keményen a parancs, aminek a reszkető nővér azonnal eleget is tett.

- Most pedig menjen oda Cuddyhoz! És ne merjen mellőle elmozdulni, amíg azt nem mondom!

House ezután maga is nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, éles tekintettel mustrálva a nőt, majd Stan felé vette az irányt erősen bicegve. Megkerülte a fetrengő férfit, hogy szemmel tarthassa Susant és kíméletlenül rázogatni kezdte, míg az magához nem tért.

- Héj, van magának egy ajánlatom - hadarta, belebámulva Stan kínlódó arcába, amitől az szinte teljesen felélénkült.

Mialatt a két férfi megegyezett Susan Lisát próbálta vígasztalni.

- Minden rendben lesz dr. Cuddy, ígérem. Minden rendben lesz.

- Hol van... Hol van? - nyökögte Cuddy.

- Kicsoda? Stan? Őt már kezelésbe vette...

- House! - vágott a szavába áhítozó hangon a nő.

- Igen ő - helyeselt a nővér, ám akkor rájött, hogy Cuddy egyáltalán nem az ő mondatát akarta befejezni. Hanem a sajátját. - Oh. Hát ő... most elfoglalt, de... én majd gondoskodom addig magáról, ne féljen - nem akarta még több szenvedésnek kitenni az amúgy is meggyötört igazgatónőt. Eldöntötte, nem fogja hagyni, hogy emiatt az eszelős doktor miatt nagyobb baja essék.

Látta Cuddy halálra ítélt próbálkozásait a felülésre, ezért kezeit finoman Lisa vállaira rakta és gyöngéden visszanyomta a padlóra.

- Ne erőlködjön dr. Cuddy! Csak pihenjen. Hamarosan kijutunk innét - bíztatta még számára is hamisan csengő szavakkal.

- Akkor benne van?

- De ha kivisz innét, engem egyszerre lecsuknak.

House leszegett fejjel sóhajtott, és szabad kezével arcát kezdte masszírozni, hogy eszébe jusson valami elfogadható ötlet.

- Vigye ki innét! - mondta erőtlenül Greg.

Susan félve nézett rá, s fogalma sem volt, hozzá beszél-e a férfi. Azonban sem megerősítést sem elutasítást nem kapott, hiszen House, fejét még mindig a föld felé szegezte.

- Nem hallotta?! Vigye ki ki innen Cuddyt! Azonnal! - emelte meg hangját fejével együtt a férfi.

A vörös nővérke egyik karját Lisa nyaka alá, másikat térdhajlatába helyezte, de törékeny karjai nem bírták ezt a súlyt, így csak nyökögve erőlködött, mindenféle látható eredmény nélkül.

- Rendben, Cuddy talpnyaló kis nővérkéje. Új terv lép életbe - hangzott fenyegetően a kijelentés. - Ami pedig magát illeti, egy kissé átformálom a megegyezésünket - intézte az erőtlenül támaszkodó Stanhez szavait, aki erre felháborodottan tekintett vissza rá.  
House persze észrevette a férfi elégedetlenségét, ezért mihamarabb folytatta:

- Most kimegyünk innét. Én viszem a pisztolyt, amit az őrültünkre fogok - kezdte, az őrült szónal jelentőségteljesen pillantva a sértettnek tűnő férfira. - És maga Susan, közvetlenül mellettem fog jönni, hogy eszébe se jusson semmilyen őrültséget csinálni.

- És mégis mi a jó büdös francot vár el tőlem? - kérdezett vissza megannyi dühvel, majd egy apró hatásszünetet hagyva folytatta: - Hogy miután kimegyünk, meséljem be a rendőrségnek, hogy _Ez _- mutatott Stanre undorodó arccal - eddig fogva tartott minket, ám sikerült csodával határos módon kiszabadulnunk és közben olyan orvosilag fontos dolgokat diagnosztizáltunk rajta, amelyeket mindenképpen ki kell vizsgálnunk?

- Öhmm... - tettetett gondolkodást Greg. - Pontosan! Nahát, nahát. Ki gondolta volna, hogy magácskának ilyen jól vág az esze - fejezte be mondatát egy elragadó mosollyal.

- És persze - váltott hirtelen komoly, veszedelmes tónusra - ha egy szót is szól a megállapodásról, elköszönhet a csodálatos kis életétől. Meg a még annál is csodálatosabb munkájától is. Így pedig nem epekedhet értem tovább titokban - intelmeit egy kacsintással zárta.

Valójában nem gondolta komolyan a fenyegetőzését. Igaz ugyan, hogy mindennél jobban akarta ezt az esetet, - főleg mert tiltott volt - de azért olyan messzire nem menne el, hogy egy csinos, pályakezdő nővért megöljön olyanért, amihez normális esetben nem is lenne köze.  
Viszont ilyeneken nem aggódott, hiszen pontosan tudta, a fegyver nagy úr és ettől befogja majd Susan a száját.

- Ajánlom is, hogy ez a kis csirke meg ne hiúsítsa a tervet - szólalt föl Stan, s habár félelmetesnek akart kijelentésével tűnni, ezen szándéka korántsem sikerült.

- Ezt maga is tartsa szem előtt, Stan - fúrta bele keményen szemeit a férfiéba, mire az hanyagul megrándította a vállát, nemtörődömségét mutatva.

House ekkor felállt, lazán tartva elkobzott fegyverét, ami teljesen természetesen állt férfiasan szilárd kézfejében.

Előre botorkált, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal felemelte Cuddyt és az ajtóhoz indult vele. Ez a látszólag egyszerűnek tűnő mutatvány hatalmas fájdalmakba került a férfinak, de momentán ez cseppet sem érdekelte. Mikor már elért az ajtóhoz, eszébe jutott, hogy az be van zárva. Hátrafordult és a nővérrel találta szemben magát, aki egy kulcsot lóbált a kezében.

- Azt hiszem erre szüksége lesz - állította mindentudó arckifejezéssel Susan.

House gyanakodó szemekkel mérte végig a nőt, de nem volt ideje hezitálni, hiszen egy félig ájult Cuddyt tartott a karjaiban. Végül úgy helyezkedett, hogy rá tudja villantani fegyverét a nővérre, nehogy az meg merje gondolni magát.

- Kezd újra egyre erősebb lenni - jelentette be Stan szánalommal teli hangon.

House fürkészően vizslatta a férfit, pár pillanatra elmélázva bonyolult elméjében, azzal megszólalt:

- Nyissa ki az ajtót Susan! - dörmögte Greg szigorúan, csakhogy a nő komolyan vegye.

Egy emberként léptek ki a zárt teremből, nem tudván mire számítsanak pontosan. House a látszat kedvéért Stan hátának nyomta a fegyvert, majd körbenézett. Ami ezután a szeme elé tárult egy óriási embertömeg volt, amelyet jórészt rengeteg egyenruhás, ezernyi kütyüvel felszerelt rendőr alkotott.

A kommandósok igen meglepettnek tűntek, mikor ők négyen csakúgy felbukkantak. Épp egy újfajta stratégián dolgoztak, hogy kimenekítsék a Princeton Plainsboro Oktató Kórház igazgatóját, s annak két alkalmazottját, és letartóztassák a felfordulásért felelős fickót.  
A kommandós csapat vezetője suhant el akkor előttük, fontoskódó tekintetét végighordozva mindenkin. Ám arca megmerevedett, mikor szeme elé tárult a kis csapat. Tekintete először a legszélén álló nagydarab, szögletes arccsontozatú férfin akadt meg, akinek jelleme, rideg vonásainak köszönhetően meglehetősen kegyetlen élt kapott. A mellette levő másik férfi már szinte nevetségesen soványnak hatott, de magasságával és kevés, ám annál férfiasabb izomzatával kompenzálta ezt a különbséget. S amint fejét kissé elfordította, megláthatta a zord férfi hátára szegezett pisztolyt. Ebből azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy mégse az elsőre bűnösnek hitt pasas az elkövető. Eztán tűnt fel neki az a gyönyörű, sötét hajzuhataggal rendelkező nő, akit a férfi félig meddig a karjában tartott. Bár első látásra gyengédséget vélt felfedezni a szorongató kezekben, a puska elfeledtette vele előítéleteit és szilárd meggyőződéssel könyvelte el magában, hogy az ájult nő az egyik túsz. Legutoljára egy törékeny, kimerült, fiatal hölgyet szemrevételezett. Vörös haja összecsomósodott a fejéből szivárgó vértől és csinos arcán kisebb zúzódások éktelenkedtek. Karjait melle alatt védekezőn összefogta, mintha fázna, mely mozdulatra a kommandósvezérben gyengéd érzelmek kaptak lángra a nő iránt. Védelmezni akarta ezt az ártatlan, megrendült, szemérmetlenül ifjú nőt.

Susan gondolatai eközben korántsem a kommandós körül jártak. Fájdalmait már-már nem is érzékelte; az sem foglalkoztatta különösebben hogyan festhet most, habár tudta nem nyújthat szép látványt. Csodálkozott House viselkedésén, nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyit képes megtenni egy rohadt eset kiderítéséért. De hát pontosan ezért is volt oda érte annyira. Hogy mindig tudott neki meglepetést okozni és elkápráztatni őt. Az egyetlen probléma House érdeklődésének hiányával volt. Vagy mikor már beleélte volna magát a dologba - pár pajkos flörtölés alkalmával - később kénytelen volt belátni, hogy House-nak csak ebben merül ki az iránta érzett akármi is. Volt egy sejtése miszerint, dr. Cuddy és House kavarnak egymással, s ezt az érzést soha nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, mert határozottan és letagadhatatlanul volt közöttük valami. Valami megfoghatatlan szenvedély és vonzerő, ami nem engedte el egymástól őket messzire. S ami, ha együtt voltak hatalmas, szikrázó energiává alakult, melyet még száz méteres körzetből is észlelni lehetett.  
Gyorsan elhessegette idegesítő elméleteit, visszarántva magát a valóság kemény talajára. Itt volt Gregory House, aki arra kényszerítette, hogy hazudjon a hatóságoknak. - _De végülis ez nem is olyan nagy dolog._ - gondolta Susan magát győzködve._ - Csak azt kell mondanom, hogy ez az ember nem ura önmagának meg, hogy ez mennyire egyedülálló esemény. Fontos lehet az orvostudomány történetében, bla bla... Na, megy ez nekem! _  
Annyira ki akarta vívni az éles eszű doktor rokonszenvét, vagy méginkább elismerését, csodálatát, vonzalmát, hogy bármit megtett volna érte. Ez ráadásul egy igen egyszerű dolognak tűnt. Egy pillanatra bevillantak agyába azok a nem túl kellemes emlékképek, midőn House fegyvert fog rá, elutasítóan beszél hozzá, lenézi, vagy egyszerűen figyelembe se veszi. De végül meggyőzte magát, hogy ezek csak azon gyenge momentumok voltak, amelyekben a férfi elméjét elborította a stressz és a keserűseg, tehát normális esetben nem is tett volna ilyesmit.  
Így eldöntötte, akármi történjék is, ő kiáll a szívdöglesztő férfi mellett. Szóra nyitotta ívelt ajkait, el akarta kezdeni ügyes kis színjátékát, hogy minél előbb House segítségére legyen, de mielőtt bármiféle hang elhagyhatta volna a torkát, ezernyi más dolog játszódott le az emberekkel telített váróban.

Míg Susan számot vetett lehetőségeivel, a kommandós intett az embereinek, hogy tegyék a dolgukat és vegyék őrizetbe a gyanusítottat.  
House-nak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy őt magát nézik netán az elkövetőnek, pedig a felé igyekvő ellenséges arckifejezésű fegyveresekből ítélve ezt a következtetást tudta hirtelenjében levonni.

Stanley feszült idegekkel szobrozott a doki mellett. Agyában ezernyi kérdés cikázott, amelyek többnyire egyedülálló betegségével voltak kapcsolatosak és persze attól tartott, hogy mégse fog összejönni a jól kitervelt ötlet. Nem akart a börtönben kikötni semmiképpen sem.  
Miközben ilyetén gondolatokkal küszködött, meglátta a lassan előrébbcsoszogó Susant. Még oldalról is látta arcán az elszántságot és tudta, hogy ez számára semmi jót nem jelent. Fogalma sem volt mitévő legyen, csakis ellenséges szavakat vágott magában a nő fejéhez.

_- Nehogy be merjen árulni ez a kibaszott boszorka! Pont most, mikor már csak karnyújtásnyira van a cél! _

Aztán mielőtt Susan megszólalt volna, Stan nem gondolkozott többé. Egy pillanat töredéke alatt felmérte környezetét, s az előnyt miszerint nem vele foglalkoznak, majd kirántotta Greg kezéből a stukkert és a vele immár átlósan lévő nő hátának bal szélére célzott; és ujját a ravaszra helyezve lőtt.

House figyelte a felé masírozó katonákat, akik immár pár lépésre lehettek csak tőle, de már nem igazán volt képes a külvilágra koncentrálni. A helyiség teljesen levegőtlen volt és a gyötrő kínszenvedés is kezdett egészen eluralkodni rajta. Cuddyt is egyre nehezebbnek és nehezebbnek érezte, holott az félig meddig a talajt nyomta; az emberek egymás szavába vágó beszélgetései egy értelmetlen, elviselhetetlen zajjá folytak össze. Még alig jutott el agyáig a felismerés, miszerint Stan kirántotta kezéből a fegyvert, aztán hirtelen minden elnémult, s már egyedül a fenyegető sötétség nézett vissza rá.

* * *

_Bip!... Bip!... Bip!..._

Hallgatta félálomban a ritmusosan csipógó műszert maga mellől.

_- Ezek szerint még élek - következtetett logikusan._

Szemét egyelőre nem akarta kinyitni. Előtte ráérősen végigmozgatta végtagjait. Már előre tudta, milyen látvány tárul a szeme elé, ha felnyitja szemhéját. Egy átlagos fehér szobát képzelt el, egy folyosóra nyíló üvegajtóval, amelyet elhúzott szalagfüggöny zár el a külvilágtól, egy közepes méretű ablakkal, ami nem túl megnyerő panorámát mutat a rajta áttekintőnek, amellett egy fotelt, s egy kényelmesnek egyáltalán nem nevezhető kórházi ágyat.  
Meg is bizonyosodott igazáról, amint pupillái hozzászoktak a hirtelen kiterjedő fényárhoz.

Látta, hogy senki sem tartózkodik a teremben, így felült és szemügyre vette a műszeren lévő adatokat. Mivel mindent elfogadhatónak talált, letépkedte magáról a különféle vezetékeket meg az orrába dugott oxigénellátót; csakis az infúziót hagyta benn, ugyanis az juttatta szervezetébe a fájdalomcsillapítót. Rátámazkodott a kerekeken guruló, álló infúzióadagolóra, aztán kibotorkált a szobából.

- _Úgy t__űnik senki se hiányol - _gondolta magában irónikusan.

Nem kellett sokáig mennie, három teremmel arrébb megtalálta azt, amit keresett. Belépett a fotocellás üvegajtón és megállt az éppen szendergő nő ágya mellett.

Nyugalmát egy fontoskodó nővértanonc zavarta meg:

- Hát maga meg mit keres itt? Menjen vissza a saját termébe, uram!

- Én orvos vagyok, nem beteg - szólalt meg House kaparóan rekedt hangon.

A nővérke kétkedően végignézett rajta, majd mindentudó arckifejezésre váltva folytatta:

- Kérem, nyugodjon meg. Segítek visszatalálni a pszichátriai osztályra.

House közelebb lépett hozzá, hogy elolvashassa a ruhájára tűzött névcédulát.

- Nézze Miss.... Erhart, ha most azonnal nem cipeli ki a méretes valogát innét, pár napon belül már nem itt, hanem a New Yersey külvárosában lévő lepukkant vérbankban fog dolgozni.

- Megértettük egymást? - kérdezte mézesmázos hangon.

Cecilia Erhart erre ijedt szemekkel pucolt ki az ajtón, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott.

- Ezek az ujdonsült nővérek mégcsak ki sincsenek képezve rendesen! - sóhajtott fel House melodramatikusan.

A nő felébredhetett a beszélgetésre, mert szemei kinyíltak és álmatagon nézett furcsa vendégére.

- Oh dr. Cuddy! Pedig épp most kezdtem volna belesni a takarója alá. Ha magának is olyan ruhája van mint nekem, igazán könnyű dolgom lett volna! - vigyorgott, és a saját, oldalt szinte teljesen nyitott kórházi köntösére mutatott.

- Látom visszajött az életkedved, House - mosolygott vissza rá magától kissé természetellenesen boldogan, amit nyilvánvalóan Greg is észrevett.

- És hogy érzed magad? - érdeklődött lelkesen. - Csak a góré miatt kérdezem. Ő küldött, hogy ellenőrizzelek. Szerintem sokan ölnének az állásodért.

- Nehogy azt hidd! A te hírneved az összes érdeklődőt elűzi - vigyorgott rá egy kacsintás kíséretében.

- _Mégis mi történt Cuddyval? - _morfondírozott magában House.

Közellépett az ágyhoz és megvizsgálva az infúziós tasakot nyilvánvalóvá vált számára, miért is vigyorgós az amugy mindig morcos főnöke.

- Ó, ez jó móka lesz! - dörmögte elégedetten.

- Mit mondasz? - kérdezett vissza Lisa szórakozottan.

- Hát... - kezdte egy hatalmas vigyorral az arcán. - Amennyi Cataflamot pumpáltak beléd tuti, hogy jó kis beszélgetésnek nézünk elébe.

- Ugyan már House! Egy kis bódítógyógyszer nem fog megártani nekem - állította erős meggyőződéssel, mire a férfi csak mindentudóan mosolygott tovább.

Akkor még sejtelme sem volt mennyire nincsen igaza.

Talán szándékosan kerülték a mi-történt-tegnap témát, vagy csak egyszerűen túlságosan elöntötte őket a fájdalomcsillapítókból áradó gondtalanság és boldogás érzése, hogy eszükbe se jutott ilyen kellemetlen élményekkel foglalkozni. Mindenesetre ennyi átmeneti öröm mindketteküknek bőven kijárt, ha már amúgy ez nem adatott meg nekik. Legalább ezekben a pár röpke órácskákban nem kellett valóságos dolgokkal foglalkozniuk.

- Amúgy mi volt az a kis incidens a nővérkével? - kíváncsiskodott Cuddy, mindennemű rosszallás nélkül.

- Semmi. Csak úgy tűnik még nem ismer.

- Azt kétlem. Te vagy a pályakezdő medikák legendás alakja. Ha tudnád micsoda történetek keringenek rólad - mesélte Cuddy nagy átéléssel.

- Valóban? Tudod, én egészen másféle sztorikat szoktam hallani - válaszolt pajkosan csillogó szemekkel.

- Ó, ne is mond. PONTOSAN tudom mire gondolsz.

- Igazán? No, lám a decens kis igazgatónő is sok időt tölt a nővérpultnál. Neked milyen infóid vannak?

- Nem is tudom elég felnőtt vagy- e ehhez - csücsörített tűnődve Lisa.

- Mesélj, asszony! - szólította fel játékosan, aztán maga mellett tartva gurulós infúzióját, lehuppant a nő mellett levő kis helyre.

Cuddy erre felnevetett elbűvölő rekedtes kacajával, ami Greg szájára is enyhe mosolyt csalt.

- Azt beszélik.... - vágott bele suttogóra fogva a hangját - így is erősítette játékát - mire House közel dőlt hozzá figyelmesen hallgatva őt. - Hogy valakik kavarnak egymással... Itt... A kórházban.

- Elég nagy ez a kórház.

- De két olyan emberről van szó, akik elég híresek és fontosak - húzta fel szemöldökét kihívóan Cuddy.

- Talán én is erről tudok - felelt ugyanolyan sejtelmes hanglejtéssel House. - De folytasd.

- Szóval a nővérek azt susogták, hogy igencsak szokatlan hangokat hallottak kiszűrődni a második emeleti szertárból... - kezdett bele Lisa huncut mosollyal. - és egyikük, - aki állítólag személyesen a fültanútól szerezte be az infókat - meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a bent levők közül az egyik valami kétszótagú nevet sikoltott, amiben tuti, hogy_ L _és_ S _betű _is volt_ - ért mondatának végére diadalittasan.

- Na mit szólsz? .... - Jah és mikor később az incidens után a portás bement, talált ott egy kör alakú gumialátétet, olyat amilyet a mankók és sétabotok végére szoktak rakni tompítónak. Hát nem érdekes? - kérdezte ártatlanul.

- De még mennyire! Tudod szívesen _elbeszélgetnék _ azzal a kis amazonnal, aki akkor bent lehetett. Bár nagyon ismerősnek hangzik nekem, szal lehet már régóta ismerem is - nézett vissza rá célzatosan.

- Nekem is van egy sejtésem ki lehetett az. Ha gondolod összehozlak vele - ajánlkozott szívélyes mosollyal Cuddy.

Abban a pillanatban lépett be a terembe újból Cecilia Erhart, két hatalmas biztonsági őr kíséretében.

- Ő az ott! - mutatott House-ra dühösen. - Kérem, vezessék vissza az** eredeti **kortermébe! - utasította az őröket, akik engedelmesen biccentettek, azzal megindultak a férfi felé.

- Na ne már! Ez a hely sokkal kúlabb! Az enyém olyan, mint egy sittes zárkája! - siránkozott gyerekesen; a két izomköteg persze meg se hallotta.

- Miss Cuddynak pihenésre van szüksége. Hogy van, asszononyom? - kérdezte Erhart nővér kedvesen.

- Ó, nagyszerűen köszönöm! - válaszolt teli vigyorral. - Ez a gyógyszer nagyon hatásos - mutatott a mellette csöpögő infúzióra. - Szinte nem is érzem a lábaimat.

- És House! - fordult a az immár morcos dokihoz - Akkor nem felejtek el szólni Wilsonnak az érdekedben - mondta győzedelmes mosollyal az arcán.

Lisa jót mulatott az őrökkel hadakozó House-on, s örömmel konstatálta az elszörnyedt felismerést annak arcán, ahogy leesett neki, mire célozgat a nő, aztán mikor Greg még utoljára visszatekintett rá az ajtóból, Cuddy királynőket meghazudtoló eleganciával feltartotta a fejét, majd nyelvét csúfondárosan kiöltötte a férfira.


End file.
